


Slow Down

by Immernot



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immernot/pseuds/Immernot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Slow down/ Take your time/ It will be alright/ If you decide to take it on the science/ Take it easy/ Take it easy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asparagusmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/gifts).



> For asparagusmama :)

Runtime: 2:42  
Music: Imany "Slow Down"  
Lewis S8: Entry Wounds, Beyond Good and Evil.


End file.
